oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sinbad
Sinbad is a young sailor turned pirate. Originally from East Blue, he worked as a sailor since he was a child. After a falling out that he had with the crew of the last vessel he was working on, he stole the ship and ended up becoming a pirate together with a man he had just met named Roberts. He is now the First Mate to the Dread Pirates. Appearance Sinbad is a young man with shaggy blue hair, deep blue eyes and sharp facial features. He is thin, but muscular, and fairly tall. He wears jeans with large, light brown boots and a white and blue shirt that's reminiscent of Marine colours. Over top he wears a brown jacket that is lined with the fur of fur seals, and a black scarf around his neck that has a single golden anchor on it. That being his normal appearance, as well as how he dressed as a sailor. When he is appearing as a pirate and as a crew mate of the Dread Pirates, he wears white demon horns and a white robe with a popped collar and baggy sleeves, tied with a black sash. Underneath, he wears a black skintight shirt, and has baggy white pants that match his robe, socks that are pulled over his pant cuffs and a pair of sandals. Around his waist, he has some red samurai armour on, and a giant red magatama necklace around his neck. He dresses like this as a sort of costume, though it has surprisingly worked quite well as a disguise. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Punisher Sinbad uses a unique shaped stave in battle named Punisher. Made of steel, it has a long, thin shaft, at the bottom of which are three long, white streamers attached to it. At the top of the shaft are six large, heavy, cylindrical stones. He personally made Punisher, and has had this stave since he was a sailor, using it to fight off attacking pirates. Whenever any of the stones breaks, he repairs it by adding a new one. Powers & Abilities Being the First Mate of the Dread Pirates, Sinbad is one of the four officers who stand directly beneath the Captain. Despite the authority he holds over the rest of the crew, he chooses not to wield it ordinarily. The full effect of his authority, and the only time he will usually use it, is when Roberts is not around. This is because Sinbad's job is to speak with the Captains voice whenever he is incapable of doing so himself. Because of this, Sinbad will gain whatever level of authority that Roberts would have in any given situation that he needs to speak with the Captains voice. Even though Sinbad is one of the four officers, he was also a Sailor for a large portion of his life. Thus, he has learned all the skills required to sail the seas. These skills include knot tying, bringing up and taking down the sail, navigation and much more. As a result, he will usually handle these jobs, as he is more than skilled enough to do so, and he usually wouldn't be doing anything otherwise. He does get help from the other members when they aren't too busy with their actual jobs though. Sinbad even acted as the ships navigator until the position of Ship Master was filled. Physical Capabilities Fighting Style Sinbad primarily fights by attacking with his stave, Punisher. Swinging it around, Sinbad gains incredible force through momentum before striking. Other Skills Relationships Crew *Roberts Bounty |} Trivia *Sinbad wears horns as a pirate because, as a child, he thought of pirates as evil and slightly demonic. So when he drew a picture with a pirate in it, they would have devil horns on their head. *Sinbad's favourite drink is grog. References Behind The Scenes *His appearance is of Wave from Akame ga Kill!. **His pirate appearance is of Susanoo from Akame ga Kill!. *His concept was loosely based off of Sinbad the Sailor from 1001 Arabian Nights. Category:Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sailors Category:Pirates Category:Dread Pirates Category:Humans